


Hamilton's Pace is Relentless

by avxry



Series: the first line [2]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: "so how u gonna get ur debt plan through" lol this is how, M/M, No Feelings, The Room Where It Happens, not really - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-09
Updated: 2016-10-09
Packaged: 2018-08-20 11:24:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8247064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/avxry/pseuds/avxry
Summary: Hamilton has been talking about his debt plan for hours, and Thomas will do anything to get him to shut up.





	

**Author's Note:**

> i actually put another work in this series! yay!

Hamilton's pace is relentless; he wastes no time.

Words have flown out of his mouth at rapid pace for hours now, and Thomas would very much like to shoot himself in the foot as an excuse to get away from him. Hamilton keeps yammering on about his idiotic debt plan, and no matter how many times Thomas sighs loudly and obnoxiously, the man cannot take a hint.

It's the middle of the night, Madison has retired to one of the guest rooms, and Hamilton blocks the door every time he makes a run for it. Thomas is leaning against the wall, one hand in his pocket and another rubbing his face to keep himself awake.

Hamilton keeps talking. And talking. And talking.

"Respond, Jefferson; I do not intend to have a conversation only with myself."

Thomas rolls his eyes. "You have been doing so for hours."

"And now I am forcing you to interact," Hamilton says with a raised eyebrow. "I can only talk for so long."

"Really?" Thomas asks sarcastically. "And here I was, thinking your voice was inexhaustible."

"Come on, man!" Hamilton exclaims, throwing his hands into the air. His small stature makes it impossible for Thomas to be truly intimidated. "Fight back with passion, with fire, lest you be deemed the equivalent of Burr!"

Thomas internally groans and pushes himself off the wall. "Hamilton, you are filled with enough passion for the both of us."

"If you truly care about the future of this nation –"

"Of course I care about the future of this nation!"

"Then act like it!"

"Just because I do not pace around the room in fury at your every attempt to disparage my opinion does not mean that I am not passionate about my cause!"

"Your cause? What cause? Ha! If you had a cause, you would be sure to defend it honorably!"

Thomas clenches his teeth and advances on Hamilton. "What would you know of _honor_?"

"More than the likes of you!"

"Hamilton, your pride will be the death of us all!"

"And your pride won't?"

"My pride leaves room for that of others'; yours expands to every corner of the room!"

Hamilton smirks to himself at Thomas's reaction, and Thomas realizes that he has given the man exactly what he wants. He nearly breaks his teeth from clenching his jaw. He can feel the blood pumping in his head, threatening to ache. He yells out in frustration and runs his hands through his bushy hair.

Turning away, he gathers his wits and shut his eyes to regain his calm. Fucking _Hamilton_ and his _need_ to make everyone as _annoying_ as him.

"See, Jefferson?" the man prompts. His smirk can be heard through his tone. "It's not so hard, is it?"

Thomas has had enough. He spins around at a rapid pace and angrily shoves Hamilton back against his desk, pressing them close together. Thomas says through gritted teeth, "Hamilton, if you don't shut your ungodly mouth –"

He cuts off at the sight of Hamilton's expression; it looks worried, or frightened, even. Thomas relishes in it. A smirk finds its way to his lips.

"You'll what?"

Hamilton's voice is a whisper, a nice change. Thomas honestly doesn't know what he had originally planned on doing. He doesn’t say anything.

"You'll what, Jefferson?" Hamilton says again, narrowing his eyes, thinking he's won again.

Thomas is too angry to really analyze what he does next. He shoves himself even closer to Hamilton and crashes their mouths together, clanging teeth and noses clumsily. Hamilton gasps into his mouth in surprise, his eyes going wide, his body tensing up underneath him, but it's Thomas's turn to be relentless. He leaves no space between them, drags Hamilton closer by his coat, cornering him against the desk.

Hamilton finally reacts with as much fire as Thomas, grabbing the front of his shirt and the back of his neck to tilt Thomas's head down for a better angle. Their mouths are smashing against teeth; Thomas bites Hamilton's lip hard, eliciting a loud, undignified moan. Thomas moves in further, bucking up against him.

Just as fast as he moved in, Thomas pulls away with a jerk. He releases Hamilton from his grip and ignores the fire in his chest.

"Was that enough passion for you?"

Hamilton is looking at him with this delightful mixture of terror and awe, and Thomas resists the urge to smirk. He raises an eyebrow.

Hamilton finally stammer, "I'm going to bed."

He scurries out of the room in a rush, leaving Thomas standing alone, breathing heavily. His mind is in overload.

He rolls his eyes. At least it shut him up for the night.

 

**Author's Note:**

> woo! so that's probably not at all what happened, but here ya go. there aren't feelings, just feelings. yeah.
> 
> i actually put another work in the first line series!! hooray!! hopefully this will prompt me to write even more! I'm still working on that jamilton fic i promised a while ago, i've been writing it daily. it's over 10, 000 words at this point but yea it's on its way hopefully
> 
> as usual: this hasn't been beta'd, thank you for reading, and your comments give me life <3


End file.
